Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a wavelength converting structure, and more particularly to a wavelength converting film and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a packaging method of a light emitting diode chip adopts a dispensing process to make a molding compound (e.g. AB glue) to directly seal the light emitting diode chip, wherein phosphor particles are also added to the molding compound to change the light-emitting color of the light emitting diode chip. However, it is unlikely to complete a plurality of light emitting diode chip packages at a time via the dispensing process; consequently, the manufacturing time and cost inevitably increase.
In addition, the solid content of the molding compound is low. Before the solidation process is performed, the phosphor particles in the molding compound are likely to be affected by gravity to precipitate, causing non-uniform distribution of the phosphor particles in the molding compound. Consequently, the light emission and color temperature generated by the packaged light emitting diode package are non-uniform.